Salvación
by Spencer16
Summary: -No me harás daño tonto-dijo una infantil voz de niña tan segura de sí misma que un repentino sentimiento cálido le recorrió. Como si percibiera menor peligro, la niña se acercó más y rías incapaz de hacerme daño


**Estoy tan inspirada que debe ser ilegal. ¿Habré inhalado algo estos días? Creo que no pero estas historias están saliendo como pan del horno y me estoy tropezando mientras escribo esto porque ya tengo un boceto de la siguiente. Por cierto, en mi historia anterior alguien me dijo que debería mostrar todo lo que mi musa me permitiera crear y échenle la culpa si ven dos de mis historias seguidas porque mientras tenga tiempo libre voy a dedicarme a quitarme esta depresión que tengo por no haber escrito por tanto tiempo.**

**Estuve revisando mis otras historias y me di cuenta de que había matado a Raven en la mayoría de ellas (debo consultar a un loquero sobre eso) así que esta puede considerarse como la secuela de alguna de ellas. Si no se entiende, me avisan y lo corrijo.**

**¿Es necesario que aclare que Teen Titans no es mío? Creo que todos los sabemos**

* * *

Delirando. Así estaba desde aquel fatídico día, pero había llegado el momento, el momento en que la rabia y la impotencia lo habían sobrepasado y habían roto las cadenas doblemente reforzadas en las que mantenía a La Bestia.

Les había rogado a sus compañeros que lo atarán, que le debilitaran, que le golpearan e incluso que le matarán si era necesario con tal de protegerlos. Ellos se habían negado a llegar a tal extremo pero le habían mantenido atado y débil por varios días.

-Si me hubieran hecho caso, nada de esto estaría sucediendo y yo estaría con ella-fue su último pensamiento como Beast Boy, como Garfield, como humano…

* * *

Estaba en un callejón abandonado. No estaba seguro de que La Bestia pudiera sentir tal cantidad de dolor pero ahí estaba, acurrucado, sollozando por un dolor que ni siquiera era físico.

Había recorrido las calles, alcantarillas y techos sin que ninguno de ellos presentara problema. Se había enfrentado a los titanes-sus antiguos compañeros, su familia-como si fueran molestos muñecos que impidieran su camino a quién-sabe-dónde. Había llegado a pensar que en cuanto lograra salir de allí, encontraría un camino. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, apenas estaba por salir de la ciudad, algo enterrado muy en el fondo, algo que creía extinto en el delirio anterior a su conversión, apretó su corazón a tal punto que cayó de rodillas, haciendo amago de apretarse el pecho y retrocediendo lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de que aquel dolor acallara.

Relamió sus labios y un gemido lastimero escapo de ellos. Había sangre, oscura y pegajosa, cubriendo no solo sus labios sino también oscureciendo ciertos lugares en su verde pelaje. Los recuerdos le atormentaban. Los gritos de aquel pobre desdichado sin hogar al que había encontrado por casualidad y en el peor de los momentos resonaban aún en sus oídos. Aun así La Bestia se regodeaba en las sensaciones, en lo blando que se había sentido clavar sus colmillos en su cuerpo débil, en como la sangre tibia comenzó a brotar sin control intentando controlar su insaciable sed, en como el hombre agarraba y tironeaba de su pelaje con sus últimas fuerzas intentando liberarse sin lograrlo. La última parte consciente que existía en sí se lo permitía, ello mantenía a raya los recuerdos que le atormentaban.

Por lo menos lo había hecho hasta entonces, porque ahora, con la fuerza de un desastre contenido, el dolor volvía, un dolor sin más recuerdo que un resquicio de su vieja esencia que susurraba un nombre que no le llevaba a nada "_Raven" "Raven, te amo"._

Otro gemido lastimero escapo de entre sus labios antes de que recostara la cabeza contra sus patas en busca de alivio, aunque fuese mínimo. Entonces obtuvo lo deseado, de una forma que jamás, ni siquiera como humano hubiera podido imaginar.

Unos pequeños dedos, como de niño, estaba enredándose en su pelaje y a cada caricia, una oleada de paz le recorría. Gimió de satisfacción y como respuesta al acto, oyó una risa tan infantil como los dedos que ahora bajaban hasta su hocico.

Una repentina alarma le recorrió. Era una bestia, una en todo el sentido de la palabra y si aquellos dedos salvadores se acercaban a su hocico, perdería el control, le lastimaría y aunque ello sonara egoísta, mataría a la única manera en que se había sentido en paz de nuevo. Entonces, como resquicio de la parte razonable que aún quedaba, apartó la mano con un suave golpe con el hocico y un gruñido de advertencia.

-No me harás daño tonto-dijo una infantil voz de niña tan segura de sí misma que un repentino sentimiento cálido le recorrió. Como si percibiera menor peligro, la niña se acercó más y susurró ías incapaz de hacerme daño

Ante aquella frase alzó la mirada casi con brusquedad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y extendió una pata, anhelante de mayor contacto. Ante sí se encontraba una niña, pero no cualquier chiquilla como las que habían huido de sí en su recorrido. Ella era especial. Un leotardo y una capa ambos blancos parecían ser su única vestimenta, pero no parecía abandonada ni perdida. Su cabello violáceo se sacudía levemente por el viento procedente del mar del cual se hallaban cerca y sus ojos violáceos le observaban con cariño, mayor cariño del que podría esperar en la forma en que se encontraba.

La niña se acercó un paso más. Como respuesta el retrocedió hasta encontrarse acorralado entre ella y la pared. Era muy consciente de que todo su cuerpo anhelaba su toque, pero era igualmente consciente de que sus garras destrozarían su pequeño y porcelano cuerpo hasta volverla añicos y por alguna extraña razón él no deseaba eso. Gruñó en advertencia de nuevo, incapaz de mostrarle las garras a tan añorada pequeña temiendo que ella huyera de su presencia. Era casi cómico que siendo el monstruo que era se viera acorralado e indefenso ante la presencia de una niña que no podía sobrepasar los diez años.

Sin importarle lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo o el peligro que corría su integridad, la niña volvió a acariciarle el pelaje con suma delicadeza. Le observo atento mientras graba con sus manos el hocico y miraba con preocupación las manchas de sangre. Intento apartarse, sabiéndose impuro y no apto para su toque, pero ella le sonrió tomándole por el mentón.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho-le dijo con sus ojos violáceos chispeando con algo que no lograba reconocer-A ti nunca te importo lo que había hecho yo

Y entonces sus pequeños y rosas labios se unieron con los suyos. Era como si no percibiera el sabor metálico que provenía de ellos o el aliento a salvaje que le transmitía. El roce, porque no llego a ser propiamente un beso sino un roce casto y potente, le recordó tiempos cercanos en los que unos labios parecidos le provocaban una misma avalancha de sentimientos. Entonces, antes de que llegara a recordar propiamente de que venía eso, ella se separó.

-Trata de no hacer tonterías por mí-dijo alejándose de por la entrada al callejón-Si lo logras, prometo que cuando todo vuelva a estar en orden, volveré a ti

Sin poder ocultarlo, sintió miedo. Miedo de que ella le mintiera, que ella nunca volviera y él tuviera que resignarse a vagar por el mundo sin sentido alguno de lo que una vez dio por sentado. Miedo de que incapaz de encontrar de nuevo en sí la humanidad de la que antes, incluso en sus transformaciones había poseído, ella se decepcionará y nunca volviese a visitarlo.

-Volveré-aseguró como leyendo sus pensamientos, si es que en realidad los tenía, una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios-Nunca he sido capaz de apartarme… Lo juro, volveré a ti.

Le sonrió antes de desaparecer, con esa sonrisa que tantas veces le negó. En ese momento pudo asegurar que era la bestia más humana que jamás hubiese existido y con esa certeza y aunque él por mucho tiempo estuvo ignorante de ello, vino también la transformación de sus garras en manos.

* * *

**Tengo la sensación de que la mezcle un poco con una idea que tenía de la Bella y La Bestia. No sé, igual voy a dejarla así. Tengo tantas cosas que decir que ahora no me acuerdo, en fin, en primera quiero decir que aunque mi bella musa parezca inspirada, desaparece en cuanto le digo que tenemos que crear una manera de reconciliar a Raven con Chico Bestia así que si no me ayudan con la inspiración, la dejaré hasta ahí. En segunda, que no se si a alguien más le suceda pero me es difícil corregir las cosas que escribo, así que un Beta es bien recibido por estás épocas. En tercera, estaba intentando leer fics en inglés pero siento que todos los buenos ya me los he leído, así que si alguien tiene una recomendación es bien recibida (en español también es bien recibida, hace mucho que no me paso por aquí y quiero leer todo lo que pueda). **

**Creo que eso era todo. Nunca olvidéis que os quiero.**

**PD: Me veo obligada a aclarar esto. Si mis queridos (nunca he visto hombres aquí, pero si existen, ¡Hey!) y queridas lectoras, soy chica, aunque a veces parezca algo dudoso. Lo lamento por quienes se han decepcionado, juro que si pudiera volverme hombre por vosotras lo haría. Aunque me son tremendamente agradables los mensajes de declaración y petición de mi bella mano, no quiero que os confundáis. No estoy diciendo que no los acepte ahora, son recibidos con los brazos abiertos porque muchos me han subido el ánimo, solo quiero que estén seguros de a quién se lo están diciendo. **


End file.
